<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince's Valentine by MaryLaRosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422038">Prince's Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa'>MaryLaRosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Married Couple, Married Life, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Wedding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, So Married, Top Severus Snape, Touching, Valentine's Day, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day at Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince's Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PRINCE'S VALENTINE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>14th of February 1999.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  As usually in this time of year, Lucius was sitting in his favourite armchair next to the fireplace in the small parlour with a glass of expensive Irish firewhiskey Severus has bought him for his last birthday and waiting for him to come back from Diagon Alley. It was St. Valentine's day and he couldn't wait to see if his beloved husband remembered to buy him flowers or, even better, something sweet, but he was snapped out of his thoughts by the familiar sound of footsteps coming from the staircase. A joyous smile graced his face and he levitated his glass to the table on his right hurrying into his welcoming arms.<br/>
- Hey. - he smiled kissing him passionately on the lips and put his arms seductively around his neck.<br/>
- Hey, angel. - Severus replied embracing him around the waist and kissed him back.<br/>
- Happy Valentine's day, my love. - he murmured when they slowly pulled apart and surprised him with a lush, scarlet red rose that looked as if it was made of velvet. <br/>
- Thank you. - Lucius whispered taking the flower from him and inhaled its wonderful scent. - It 's beautiful.<br/>
- Not as beautiful as you are, sweet angel. - Severus smiled kissing him again and drew his wand out to conjure a vase.<br/>
- There. - he said gently pulling the rose out of his grasp and levitated it into the vase deepening the kiss. - I know that in the past years this day had been hard for you, that you were lonely and sad, but that is past. We will create new, happy memories together and give a whole new meaning to it. - he added sliding a hand down his back and squeezed one of his ass-cheeks pressing their hips together.<br/>
- Ah... - Lucius moaned at the feeling of his hardening cock leaning against his thigh. - Take me to the bedroom.<br/>
- Why? - Severus asked eyeing their surroundings. - We have everything we need right here; a fireplace with a nice fire burning in it, a cosy armchair and, most importantly, we have each other. <br/>
- Mmm... You have a point. - Lucius said gazing at him with lust-fogged eyes.<br/>
- I know, my love. - he smirked still playing with his cheeks. - The only thing that is left to do is get you naked and ready. - he said simply using his wand to undress him and led him back to the armchair.<br/>
- Come. - he invited him as he sat down in it and vanished his own clothes, looking at him with a predatory glint in his eyes. With an equally naughty smile playing on his lips he gladly obliged sitting down on top of him and slid his hands up his naked chest to snake them around his neck. He kissed him hungrily on the lips bending his legs over the armrests and lowered his ass so that it was nestled in his lap. Severus's hands flew immediately into his hair, pulling the silky strands as he groaned into the kiss because he was grinding eagerly against his cock, and, when they broke apart eventually, Lucius settled himself so that his entrance was lined up with his cock-head. He gazed seductively at him rubbing against it a couple of times more and then slowly pulled it inside his body. Severus closed his eyes feeling the most sensitive part of his body being enveloped in the marvellous heat of his angel's passage. He took a sharp breath when Lucius started moving his hips in circles to take his whole lenght in, and, when it was finally buried to the very base inside him, Severus was truly and utterly lost.<br/>
- Lu... - he moaned calling for Merlin as usual, eventhough it made very little sense. - Merlin, you feel so good, my angel. So good... - he breathed out, his hands roaming all over the expanse of his naked back. He traced the elegant curve of his spine with his fingers and rested both of his hands on his cheeks. He grabbed them and pulled him down hard, so that he sank to the hilt inside his silky passage.<br/>
- I love you. - Lucius said kissing him passionately on the lips and quickened the pace of his movements, increasing the friction both of them craved. - I love you with all that I am...<br/>
- I know. - Severus panted kissing him back, then buried his face into his neck hugging him close to his chest as he moved in his lap. When he retreated, he felt the chill on the sensitive skin of his shaft that made him shiver and closed his eyes in pleasure when he was back in. It was so good to be in the Heaven that he missed so much, so good that he was on the brink of climax after only a few minutes. <br/>
- I 'm close... - he whispered to Lucius's ear nuzzling his cheek.<br/>
- M-me too. - he panted back and sat down on him so that the head of his cock pressed itself against his prostate.<br/>
- No, - Severus moaned. - not yet. - he said squeezing his cheeks hard with his hands. A couple of moves up and down more was enough to make him spill himself inside him, his groans muffled by his love's hair. As his cock slowly slipped out of him and he recovered from a mind-blowing orgasm, he slid his hand downwards and teased his entrance, already slicked with a Lubrication charm and his own cum, with his middle finger, rubbing small, tender circles around it before slipping it inside.<br/>
- Severus... - Lucius moaned relishing in the absolutely wonderful feeling of his Prince's long, slender fingers stroking him so intimately on the inside.<br/>
- You need to come, my love. - Severus breathed out into his ear, his hot breath causing goosebumps to raise on the soft skin of his neck. - I can't leave you like this. - he added and a shuddering gasp escaped his parted lips when the second finger found its way into his body. Wishing to hear more moans and gasps like that one, Severus twisted his joined fingers inside him. And, as always, his desire was granted in only a couple of seconds.<br/>
- Oh... - Lucius sighed throwing his head back as two expert fingers of his husband moved within him, stimulating his sensitive spots. <br/>
- You love it so much, angel. - Severus continued speaking in that seductive, velvety voice of his while he successfully brought him painfully close to the climax by fondling with his prostate. - You love it when I caress you on the inside, where you are all soft and slick and <em>so</em> warm... - he breathed out the last word and slid his fingers out only to push them back in the following moment. <br/>
- I do. - Lucius confirmed moving his hips so that he could take them deeper, closer to his prostate. - I-<br/>
- I know you do, - Severus whispered thrusting in and out in a slow pace, taking his time to enjoy the changing expressions of his face. - because you 've come with only my fingers inside you countless times. And I came equally hard from the way you clenched around them, without a single touch.<br/>
- I- <em>ah</em>, o- - Lucius panted fighting for air as he felt his fingers stretching his tight ring of muscle. - I 've always known you could make me come with nothing but your fingers.<br/>
- You were right. - Severus smirked sounding rather proud of himself and twisted his two fingers that were in him, adding pressure to his prostate, which was enough to push him over the edge. Seeing him arching his back and crying out in ecstasy as he clenched tigtly around his fingers, he realized he has gotten hard again, but it didn't surprise him because the sight of his beautiful angel lost in utter bliss has always been a trigger for him to get hard in an instant.<br/>
- I 'm hard again. - he whispered to his ear with his fingers still buried inside him. - Hard for you, sweet angel.<br/>
- O-oh... - was all that Lucius managed to mutter when he felt the proof of Severus's dessire pressing itself against his ass.<br/>
- I think this calls for a replay, do you agree? - he asked slowly pulling his fingers out in order to make room for his already fully erect cock and placed a hand on his lower back. - It was always like this, whenever I thought of you, which meant every moment of every day and night. No matter where I was or what I 've been doing, I always thought of you, my angel, and I still do, eventhough you 're now in my arms. You are always on my mind. And on my- - he tried to joke, but Lucius cut him off by rolling his hips so that the head of his cock was pulled into his body. It was more than enough to render him speechless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>